


Five Times DEATH Took a Holiday

by Jadesfire



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Aeron_lanart</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Times DEATH Took a Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> For Aeron_lanart

"IF THIS PERSISTS, I DO NOT THINK WE WILL BE WELCOME IN THIS ESTABLISHMENT FOR MUCH LONGER."

"SQUEAK?"

"I BELIEVE THAT CABBAGES ARE CONSIDERED A DELICACY HERE. THE STO LAT CAVIAR, THEY CALL IT. ALSO THE STO LAT BEEF, PORK, QUAIL AND TRIPE, I UNDERSTAND."

"SQUEAK?"

"PLEASE TRY TO REMEMBER TO EAT THE WHOLE CABBAGE. OTHERS DO NOT APPRECIATE PICKING UP THEIR STO LAT SPECIALTY TO FIND THAT IT HAS ALREADY BEEN NIBBLED."

**  
"ALBERT."

"Yes, Master?"

"IS THIS CONSIDERED TO BE AMUSING?"

"Mad Nellie Snodgrass only performs in Quirm once a year, sir. It's the highlight of the holiday season."

"I SEE. AND THE PART WITH THE HEDGEHOG?"

"Classic."

"AH."

**

"Gods, that was close."

"VERY."

"I mean, they warn you about the rock-falls around here, but you never think it's going to happen to you."

"QUITE."

"You saved my life! How can I thank you?"

"THINK NOTHING OF IT. I AM ON HOLIDAY."

**

"DID ANYTHING COME?"

"No, Master."

"SHE SAID SHE WOULD WRITE TO ME."

"I know, Master."

"SHE WAS VERY NICE TO ME WHILE WE WERE AT THE BEACH. I BOUGHT HER A DRINK. WITH AN UMBRELLA IN IT."

"Yes, Master."

"WHY HASN'T SHE WRITTEN TO ME YET, ALBERT?"

"I'm sorry, Master. Sometimes, what happens in Quirm, stays in Quirm."

**

"Oh, wow, I love your costume!"

"AH…. THANK YOU? I…ER…MADE IT MYSELF."

"Even the scythe? For real? You're so going to win at the Maskerade Parade."

"IS THAT A GOOD THING?"

"I'll say. Are you going to the Bedtime Story?"

"…POSSIBLY?"

"You can come along with us, if you like. Are you a con newbie?"

"HOW CAN YOU TELL?"


End file.
